1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and process by which water, with chemical additives, is combined with fuel in an internal combustion engine to maximize complete combustion. The combination is preferably obtained by means of a water injector working in a vacuum atomizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for controlling atmospheric pollutants from internal combustion engines are well-known and have taken a multitude of configurations. One especially popular form is the addition of water to fuel in order to increase the efficiency of combustion, so that the by-products thereof contain greater quantities of, for example, carbon dioxide than carbon monoxide. However, a simple addition of water has not solved all problems. For example, although the combustion products have shown a decrease in pollutants, the efficiency of converting fuel to the distance driven (e.g., in terms of miles per gallon) has decreased, or at least, has not exhibited an appreciable increase.
Furthermore, mixing of the water with the fuel must be such as to obtain the maximum results, as well as obtaining the most advantageous point of mixing. It is desired that the water be broken into its smallest component, such as by atomizing or spraying, and generally this is accomplished shortly after carburetion, just prior to supplying the mixture to the cylinders for ignition.
However, it is evident that the most efficient method has not yet been devised, because of the large number of propositions recently submitted in the literature.